earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Milanna
=Appearance= This Tauren druid stands at average height and build for the females of her people, though her dark horns are slightly larger than usual. Her fur is ivory, mottled with auburn which seems to concentrate on her face, highlighted only by white patches on her snout. However, these patches are more often pink with the Tauren's consistent blushing. Her ears perk and droop depending on her mood. Often a tiny prairie dog named Ginger or a tranquil mechanical yeti named Hotah can be seen following her. =Personality= Regardless of the typical Tauren size, Milanna has an odd ability to keep herself unnoticed when she wants to, even while not prowling in cat form. Having lived a sheltered life until recently, she tends to keep quiet, preferring to listen and observe. When she does speak, she does so quietly and carefully in both Taurahe and Orcish (depending on her company), ever afraid of offending those around her. However, those who make time to speak with her and get to know her find that often she has much to say--perhaps even too much. Those who get to know her soon learn also that while she is quiet and shy, deep down, she is a bit of a thrill-seeker. =History= Milanna hails from the practically unknown Craghorn Clan, a very small sect that did not forget the ways of druidism taught by Cenarius generations ago. A falling out between Milanna's father, the clan chief, and the Tauren known as Hamuul Runetotem caused her family to break off from the other wandering tribes, fighting off the Centaur and settling in the mountains south of what is now the Red Cloud Mesa. Here Milanna spent most of her life as she learned only the ways of the Tauren and Balance druidism, the existence of other races barely acknowledged by her tribe. When her older sister refused the ways of the druid and left to follow the path of a warrior, the pressure was set on her to carry on the ways of her people as she came of age. But she knew in her heart that she did not desire to follow the ways of Balance, and began secretly studying other focuses under the guidance of the Runetotems in Thunder Bluff. Upon discovery by a family member, she was exiled by her stubborn and biased father to seek her path without them. And so, thrust into a new and lonely era of her life, she followed the path of the restorative druid, trainers and taskgivers her only contact with the outside world, for even her estranged sister refused contact with her. The druid avoided the green-skinned orcs, tusked trolls, and especially the disturbing Forsaken as often as she could, still afraid of these new beings. However, with time she realized that she could not keep herself from these smaller denizens of the Horde she was now apart of, and spent some days simply watching people at the Crossroads as they arrived from all over Azeroth. Through this, she eventually learned to speak, and even write, the Orcish language, which helped immensely in overcoming her fear of those so different from her. But one day, a Forsaken she had been eavesdropping on near the flight master caught her and beckoned her over. She approached him, expecting angry words, but instead found herself in conversation with him and his friend as well as a mysterious troll. It was then she realized that it was time to put her talents to use not just for herself, but to serve others of the Horde as well. Eventually this led to a journey to learn all that her family had refused to acknowledge: the history and culture of other races, Horde and Alliance alike, and of all the world. Little did she know that this encounter would lead to something she needed desperately to help complete this newfound goal, though she did not yet know it: a family. The Forsaken who had shown her such kindness spoke of her to Ruarc, leader of the Tears of Draenor. Over the next few weeks, she met with him and several other members of the clan, slowly feeling more at home and at peace with her new friends. Eventually she became an official member of the Tears and once again had a family, no longer having to wander alone. Milanna also restored contact with her estranged sister, Emlyn. The two of them meet every now and then to swap stories and spend time together. In the spring, she was wed to her long-time friend and lover, Mograg Cloudrunner. Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Druid